sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyalor Tablet Maker
Hyalor Tablet Maker is a ritual in which a hero enters the Godplane to reenact the myth of the Tablets of Hyalor. Benefits Failing a section of the ritual may prevent certain options from showing up, while others may only appear if you make certain choices and succeed at them. * Improved relations with other Riders. * Improved relations with Wheels. Depends on successfully cooperating with Samnal. * Strengthening of the quester’s abilities (Lore and Leadership). * Increase the leadership skills of all your top people. Increases the "political acumen" of all nobles. Does not always appear. * Goods from the Golden City. Up to 100 Goods, must succeed with "Depart in an orderly fashion, taking as much as you can" choice in ritual. * Good fortune when dealing with Dara Happans. Depends on successfully handling the first ambassador? * Good fortune when dealing with Alkothi. Depends on successfully handling the second ambassador? * End political conflict over belief in Cenala. * A treasure sacred to Hyalor (the Ring of Hyalor). * A treasure from the giant's pouch. (Requires defeating the ice giants in the third stage). These treasures tend to reward you for picking certain tactics during raids. The treasures listed below are among the possible rewards: **Blood Twig **Bull Stone **Cautionstone **Darestone **Holy Spark **Marten Skull **Owl Egg Stone **Raven Rock **Sakkar Skull **Singing Stone **Skull of the Old Wolf **Squirrel Skull **Terror Lizard Skull **Turtle Stone Quester The hero must be male, and should ideally be a worshipper of Hyalor with high Lore and Leadership stats. A highly skilled Combat hero has a path to mostly get through the ritual as well. As with all rituals, success depends on choosing options that the quester is good at, not on faithfully reenacting the myth. Diplomacy magic in sacred time can aid political / mockery answer success. War Magic will aid Combat and leaving ice giant attack success. Harmony magic can aid enigmatic actions. Dialogue Whooping against the Wheels in the beginning may affect success of interactions with Samnal in this entire quest. rode back to the days of the Golden City, when the Imperial Legate Avilraru presented himself to Hyalor the Horseman and Samnal the Charioteer. Avilraru announces that Emperor Manarlavus will construct a dome over the empire, and intends to extend it as far as Nivorah. #Challenge Avilraru to a duel. Intimidation vs Confidence test - Likely a Combat + Diplomacy based choice. War magic aids choice. #Inspire Avilraru to abandon the empire and join the Riders. Oration vs Skepticism test - Possibly Leadership + Lore based choice. Can require high skills to pass. Harmony magic aids choice. '' #Mock Avilraru in song. Singing vs Confidence test - Possibly ''Lore + Leadership based choice. Diplomacy magic aids choice. #Seek Samnal’s solidarity in defying Avilraru. WedCultures vs Resentment test - Possibly a Diplomacy and Lore based choice. Diplomacy magic aids choice. ---- A second ambassador, Anakarius, comes, backed up by a retinue of Alkothi demon men. “If you do not cooperate in the construction of a dome over your city, the Emperor will curse the name of Elmal forever. This will mark him as a Small Sun, and he will dwindle away into nothing.” #Challenge the captain of his demonic escort to a duel. Combat test vs Duel. War Magic aids choice. #Demonstrate the strength of Elmal’s magic. Magic choice vs Divine test. Ritual Magic aids choice. #Join Samnal in proclaiming Elmal’s might. WedCultures vs Resentment test. Likely Diplomacy + Lore test. Diplomacy magic aids choice. #Ride circles around the retinue, until they become dizzy. Magic choice vs Confidence choice. War magic aids choice. '' ---- Before the Imperials can fulfill their plan to force Nivorans to construct their dome, the ice encroaches. tells the Riders that it is time to leave the city, before it is crushed by ice. Samnal the Wheel stubbornly refuses to go, saying that his brave nobles can stay behind and fight whatever enemies attack the city. In the distance hears ice giants blowing their heart-stopping horns. '''Failure with Samnal choices may offend Wheels clans.' #Attack the ice giants. Combat choice vs Monsters test. War magic aids choice. Success unlocks a selection of treasures as possible rewards. #Depart in an orderly fashion, taking as much as you can. Strategy vs Disorder test. Likely a Combat and Leadership choice. War magic aids choice. Success unlocks the reward option "Goods from the Golden City" '' #Depart quickly, leaving the Wheels to face the ice giants. ''Strategy vs Disorder test. Likely a Combat and Leadership choice. War magic aids choice. #Talk Samnal into leaving with you. Diplomacy choice vs Bullheadedness test. Diplomacy magic aids choice. '' ---- rides to the sky to fetch the golden tablet containing Hyalor’s new rules for the Riders. He gives them to Ostalar the Sorter, the first chieftain. Ostalor thanks him for it but is puzzled. Nothing is written on the tablet. “Why is it blank?” How does respond? '''All choices are aided by Harmony Magic. ' #“I have done my part. The rest is up to you.” Leadership choice vs Fear test. #“It is our king list. Because the Riders will not have kings.” Lore vs Openness test (perhaps affected by your clans own openness mood) #“There is no rule that can’t be changed, when survival is at stake.” Lore vs Bullheadeness test (perhaps affected by your clans own bullheadedness mood) #With an enigmatic smile. Mythology vs Credulity test. Likely Magic and Lore based choice. Success can sometimes raise quester's Leadership rank by roughly a quarter rank) Category:Ritual Category:Ride Like the Wind